I've made my choice what's yours ?
by JessSwann
Summary: OS Reprise de la scène d'AWE avec un choix différent oserais je dire meilleur ? oui j'ose  Will POV


**Bonjour à tous !!**

**Disclaimers : rien à moi (c'est fait )**

**Info : un nouveau forum de fan fic francophones POTC vient d'ouvrir !! Rating MA autorisé !! Pour avoir l'adresse cliquez sur mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture**

**I've made my choice ….what's yours ?**

_Will Turner POV _

Autour de nous la bataille fait rage, partout ce n'est que coup de canons, cris d'agonie, fracas d'armes dont les lames s'entrechoquent… le Hollandais Volant est sur nous.. Et chacun sait que cette bataille est peut être la dernière que nous livrerons… De toute part retentissent des cris d'agonie, des morceaux de coques des deux navires sont projetés à chaque salve de canonnade.. C'est un spectacle de fin du monde sur lequel je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir, moi aussi je ferraille, ma lame se plantant dans les corps mous d'hommes que je ne connais même pas .. Mais il faut se battre ou mourir.. D'où je suis il me semble voir Jack affronter Davy Jones sur le mât du navire maudit, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter sur cette vision terrible du Capitaine du Black Pearl combattant le redoutable poulpe…. Déjà d'autres hommes sont sur nous, dans chaque camps des marins traversent l'océan, risquant à chaque instant de périr en tombant dans le maelstrom ou embrochés par la lame d'un ennemi. Nous nous battons tous vaillamment mais les hommes du Hollandais Volant nous submergent.. Comment vaincre ce qui est quasiment immortel ? Comment venir à bout du démon ? Pourtant nous essayons… parce que comme ma tendre Elizabeth l'a dit pourquoi allons nous mourir si ce n'est pas pour défendre notre liberté ? Aucune cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un pauvre fou pour la défendre. Je tire au pistolet, interrompant le cours d'une nouvelle vie et je réalise alors que nous allons probablement mourir…

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me cueille avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour elle, avant de savoir ce qu'elle a choisi… Comme toujours mes yeux la cherchent, elle, ma reine des pirates,celle pour qui je donnerais tout ce que je possède.. Je l'appelle .. Je dois lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Elizabeth ! »

Et comme par magie, nos épées se croisent.. Dans le corps d'un homme… je prends ma décision sur le champs alors que déjà elle se détourne de moi, prête à embrocher un autre adversaire, faisant comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu l'appeler.. M'ignorant comme elle le fait depuis qu'elle m'a échangé contre Jack.. Non en fait ça remonte à plus loin que ça… au moment où .. Le Kraken a emporté le Black Pearl et Jack.. Le moment où… Avec rage je chasse cette vision de ma tête, je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant alors que nous allons peut être mourir et que notre avenir se décide. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent plus attendre.. Je dois lui dire et je dois savoir… je la saisis par le bras en la forçant à me regarder.

« Elizabeth… »

A cet instant elle me reconnaît et je lis un certain agacement dans le regard qu'elle pose sur moi mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas .. Je sais que c'est le moment ou jamais.. Mes yeux dans les siens, ignorant le reste du monde, je renouvelle ma demande, mon engagement, je lui offre ma vie à nouveau

« Veux tu m'épouser ? »

Sur son beau visage une succession d'émotions … surprise, incompréhension, doute… le cœur serré je constate que la joie n'en fait pas partie.. Avant que elle ne me réponde un assaillant nous sépare.. Alors qu'elle se bat comme une forcenée contre lui, elle me crie sa réponse qui n'en est pas une d'un ton outré

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça.. »

Une fois de plus elle me fuit.. Une fois de plus elle élude ma question.. Mais je dois savoir .. Avant de mourir je dois savoir ce qu'elle ressent, je dois savoir vers qui balance son cœur. Je refais une tentative pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point c'est urgent… je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés sans avoir mis les choses au clair entre nous..

« Ça pourrait être le seul !! »

Je crie ces simples mots alors qu'autour de nous les corps et les coups pleuvent .. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête la rejoindre.. La fureur de Calypso se déverse sur nous, trempant nos vêtements, ruisselant sur nos visages en se mêlant au sang mais je n'en ai cure , seule Elizabeth compte. Je la vois tuer sans pitié ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin et je fais de même de mon côté, me rapprochant lentement d'elle. A sa hauteur je saisis son bras pour arrêter sa progression. Et je ne vois rien pour la convaincre à part..

« Je t'aime… »

Son regard cille un bref instant.. Comme s'il était traversé par une ombre ou par un doute ..Un regret peut être ? Sans répondre elle repart au combat pendant que je me débarrasse de mon assaillant, en essayant de repousser le froid qui s'installe dans mon cœur. Je la rejoins … comment faire autrement ? Toujours mes pas me ramènent à elle… Je prends son bras, savourant sa chaleur à travers le tissus, et je croise son regard remplit d'incertitude

« J'ai fait mon choix »

Je l'ai choisie elle, au-delà de ma promesse à mon père, au-delà même de mon sens de l'honneur… elle est mon avenir et mon espérance, je ne peux pas la laisser.. Je reprends

« Quel est le tien ? »

Dans ses yeux encore cette incertitude, je vois le plaisir que lui procure ma déclaration mais toujours.. Cette ombre … Je me penche vers elle.. Et alors que je l'implore presque du regard de me répondre enfin, un homme lancé à pleine vitesse et accroché à une corde passe devant nous… et manque de justesse de s'écraser contre le bastingage…

Nos têtes se tournent d'un même mouvement dans sa direction … tandis que Jack l'air légèrement sonné regarde un bref instant autour de lui comme s'il était le premier étonné de se trouver là.. Et le pire c'est qu'il l'est sûrement… Je sens mon coeur bondir dans ma poitrine en apercevant ce qu'il tient … il a le coffre de Jones cela veut dire que nous pouvons gagner cette bataille ! Heureux d'entrevoir enfin un avenir possible je jette un coup d'œil vers Elizabeth… Et l'expression de son visage est si .. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire le sourire qu'elle arbore… ce sourire que je ne lui ai vu qu'une fois et qui déjà ne m'était pas destiné.. C'est celui qu'elle a eu au Purgatoire de Jones lorsqu'elle a vu Jack… Le reflet d'un pur bonheur alors qu'elle amorce un mouvement dans sa direction mais tout comme la première fois elle se retient rapidement et son sourire s'efface tandis qu'elle se tourne vers moi…Comme au Purgatoire je fais semblant de ne rien remarquer pourtant j'ai le sang qui bat dans mes tempes, alors que des images se bousculent dans ma tête, je recule légèrement et je heurte le mât du Black Pearl.. Ce même mât où je les ai vu s'embrasser… j'ai l'impression que la terre s'est brutalement arrêtée de tourner. Pour la première fois depuis l'attaque du Kraken je regarde vraiment Jack..

Ses yeux cernés de khôl glissent sur les hommes qui meurent autour de nous indifférents à leur sort. Mais son expression trahit une angoisse, ses yeux fouillent les visages des combattants passant de l'un à l'autre rapidement. Son regard se pose sur moi une fraction de seconde sans m'accorder plus d'importance qu'aux autres. Et d'un coup ses yeux pétillent brièvement et son visage se détend tandis qu'il hoche la tête en direction d'Elizabeth… Je remarque tout ça alors que je me bats toujours contre mes assaillants, rendant coups pour coups comme par habitude mais sans fougue… A présent je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette lueur dans les yeux de Jack, au sourire tellement éclatant d'Elizabeth en le voyant, à ce baiser qu'ils ont échangé.. Et à la réponse qu'elle ne m'a pas toujours pas donnée.

Jack, pistolet en main, tire froidement sur ceux qui entravent sa progression vers nous tandis qu'Elizabeth se bat maintenant avec une ardeur redoublée contrairement à moi… Jack parvient jusqu'à nous et avec un sourire démoniaque exhibe le coffre de Jones et la clef qu'il a réussi dieu sait comment à réunir. Son regard se pose sur moi et j'y lis sa victoire.. Il va vaincre la mort et prendre la place de Jones comme il l'avait manigancé depuis le début. Elizabeth surprend notre échange muet et la voix blanche elle pose son bras sur celui de Sparrow

« Jack .. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Cette simple question et le geste qui l'accompagne me transpercent le cœur plus sûrement qu'aucun sabre ne saurait le faire. Il fut un temps où j'étais celui qu'elle regardait avec inquiétude, où elle posait ses mains fraîches sur moi, où … elle m'aimait. Elle n'a plus besoin de répondre à ma question à présent, je connais son choix, il explose dans son regard, dans sa voix alors qu'elle répète son prénom

« Jack ? »

Et lui… alors que son regard se pose sur elle, j'y lis un regret intense qui vient assombrir le triomphe qui y brillait jusqu'alors. Il tue un homme sans même y faire attention et prend la parole d'une voix rauque, dissimulant ses émotions sous un flot de gestes inutiles

« Le Hollandais Volant va bientôt avoir un nouveau capitaine… Votre Altesse »

Votre Altesse… oui c'est vrai il a fait d'elle la reine des pirates .. Sa reine en fait.. Et brusquement tout devient clair… Son comportement au Purgatoire .. Ses négociations… bien sûr que Jack ne veut pas mourir mais quelle est la chose qu'il désire le plus au monde .. Quelle est cette chose qui l'empêche de se servir de son compas ? Quelle est celle qui a réussi à le tuer ? C'est cet instant que choisit Jones pour atterrir sur le pont du Black Pearl, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers Jack

« SPARROW !!! » Rugit il

« Désolé trésor mais y'a urgence là. » Déclare t'il à Elizabeth en prenant la poudre d'escampette, serrant son coffre contre lui.

Je sais ce qu'il va faire.. Je sais qu'il attend le bon moment pour le poignarder .. Le bon moment ou d'être sur de son choix ?

Elizabeth ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et s'éloigne rapidement de moi, tentant de le rejoindre tout en combattant les adversaires qui se dressent devant elle.. Inconsciente de la présence de Jones.. Qui se rapproche dangereusement. Je lui hurle un avertissement alors que je le vois prêt à la frapper mais je suis trop loin pour intervenir! Jack l'entend et se retourne.. Les yeux agrandis par la panique, il hurle à son tour

« Lizzie !!! »

Comme dans un cauchemar, je le vois se précipiter sur elle, lâchant coffre , clef et promesse d'immortalité sans hésiter. Ses bras l'enlacent et il les projette tout deux hors de portée de l'épée de Jones.. Et je réalise que Jack aussi a fait son choix finalement…

Jones les observe un sourire ironique aux tentacules.

« Ah l'amour …. » Dit il avant de s'avancer pour récupérer son coffre qu'un brusque roulis projette à mes pieds.

Je me penche pour le ramasser, sachant qu'il n'est pas là par hasard, alors qu'un grognement de rage échappe à Jones. Le coffre dans les mains, ne sachant qu'en faire je cherche brièvement des yeux Elizabeth. Je n'aurais pas du. Jack et elle sont face à face… Je sais que ce qui va venir va me briser le cœur mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'eux. Je le vois glisser sa main sur son cou, l'attirant contre son torse pendant qu'elle resserre son bras autour de lui, lâchant même son épée tandis leurs bouches s'unissent dans un baiser qui ne me laisse plus aucun doute sur leurs sentiments… ni aucun espoir…

J'ouvre le coffre dans lequel se trouve le cœur battant de Davy Jones.. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je prends le couteau que mon père m'a donné dans une main, le cœur de Jones dans l'autre. Une dernière fois je regarde Elizabeth et Jack s'embrassant comme si pour eux le temps s'était arrêté… Je sais ce que je dois faire et alors que la lame de mon père s'enfonce dans le cœur de Jones il me semble entendre la voix de Calypso comme un murmure à mon oreille « _Guidé … par un destin plus fort que toi » _Comme dans un rêve je vois Jones s'écrouler sur le pont , provoquant l'immobilité de tout les combattants.. Je regarde vers Jack et Elizabeth et je constate avec dépit que c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle semble se rappeler de mon existence… Elle court dans ma direction alors que Jack semble tétanisé… sur le Hollandais Volant un grondement commence à se faire entendre… Ils m'appellent.. Le Hollandais Volant à besoin d'un capitaine.. Je me saisis d'un grappin pour les rejoindre mais la voix d 'Elizabeth m'arrête

- Will …

Ne pas la regarder, ne pas laisser les larmes couler…

- Je suis désolé mais ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous Elizabeth…Lui dis je avec dérision, empruntant les mots de mon rival

- Will …

Je sens son parfum alors qu'elle s'approche pour une dernière étreinte.. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça serait trop dur ..

- Non.. Ça suffit ainsi …

Je crois qu'elle comprend.. Et sa voix me fait frissonner lorsqu'elle m'adresse son mot d'adieu

- Merci Will …

Je ne peux pas en supporter plus et je m'élance pour rejoindre le Hollandais Volant.

Les hommes m'entourent, ils sont sur moi, ils me submergent .. Comme par magie le coffre se trouve à nouveau à bord du navire

- Le Hollandais a besoin d'un capitaine. Scandent ils tous alors que je me noie sous le poids de leurs corps.

Je perds connaissance lorsque mon père entaille ma poitrine pour m'en extraire le cœur. Je me laisse aller à cette bienfaisante douleur dérisoire à côté de celle que la vision de Jack et Elizabeth m'a donnée..

Je suis revenu à moi.. Les marins du Hollandais Volant m'entourent, mon père devant, ils ont repris leur apparence humaine.. J'ai tenu ma promesse, j'ai libéré mon père. Je regarde vers le Black Pearl et j'aperçois Elizabeth dans les bras de Jack et ça ne me fait rien. Mon cœur bat désormais ailleurs et elle n'a plus le pouvoir de me blesser. Elle a fait son choix et j'ai fait le mien.


End file.
